


远敏宿舍

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 3p夹心有单独诗舞指奸
Kudos: 17





	远敏宿舍

远敏宿舍舍规  
1.不许打扰舍友打木桩  
2.不许打扰舍友打手枪  
3.不许带处男回来  
4.必须洗干净包皮垢  
5.不知道写啥了，好心的诗人提醒舍友勤剪阴毛吧，哦还有指甲

机工擦拭着枪管，诗人又不知道跑到哪里滥交去了，偶尔会有他的情债找上门来，这时还得是机工出面，因为舞娘很乐意看着有人在远敏宿舍门口哭，这什么恶趣味啊，这宿舍有没有正常人啊。  
“别哭了兄弟，现在什么版本了？要找和龙骑世界第一好的亲亲诗人这里建议您回4.0呢。”  
可怜的被欺骗了的纯情龙骑眨巴眨巴大眼睛，泪珠就一颗一颗落到地上，只想回去打木桩的机工非常冷漠，嘭地关上门。  
“诶呀让他再哭一会嘛，孩子喜欢。”  
机工没有心，机工上膛了，机工打了一个直爆钻头，或许是个忍者机工会温柔一点，舞者自觉被无视了，一边玩去了。  
机工超喜欢这个宿舍的，隔音很好，舍友说话又好听，不会打扰他打木桩，个个都是人才，原来他只有一个舍友诗人，诗人晚上很少回来，估计在别人家过夜呢，后来又多了一个舍友舞娘，反正他们宿舍超大的，可以收留一些俏佳人，一开始还以为那个新舍友舞娘是男妈妈母爱泛滥那种设定，妹想到是个恶毒美女，心狠手辣嘴臭，经常问候打得低话又多垃圾自嗨人全家，被气到会把舞伴贴给t，舞娘哥教训近战的画面太美机工不敢看，舞娘哥和诗人哥贴贴的画面也很美机工想着想着就直爆了。  
机工打完木桩，想想自己这周都没解决生理问题，身为一个正常男人，机工决定等诗人回来抓他来房间口，反正诗人一直都很乐意给舍友排忧解难，是个热 心 肠，只要你的鸡巴够大，诗人就愿意用他的直肠温暖你。  
“晚上早安。”  
诗人正友好地和他的舍友打招呼，下一秒他的舍友就把他的脑袋按到胯下。  
“啧，你就不能对前辈尊重一点么？”  
诗人抱怨了一句，意会地用牙齿拉开机工的裤链，翻了个白眼，炽热的吐息喷在机工下体，毫无情调的机工直接掏出还没完全勃起的鸡巴怼在诗人脸上，诗人一脸嫌弃地含入口中，在诗人卖力的吞吐下很快胀大，把诗人的脸颊撑出一个大包，诗人柔软的舌头抚过柱身上凸起的筋络，机工发出粗重的喘息，伸手按住诗人的后脑勺，深深的插进去，挺动着腰身操弄诗人脆弱的喉口，机工被夹得舒服，温热的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，合不拢嘴以至于诗人的涎水弄得地板湿了，诗人的手伸进裤子里，不用想都知道是在抚慰自己，今天去参加了一个亲友的婚礼，没想到他亲友居然被一个武僧拐走了，他对这种钟情一人的把戏没兴趣，但打心眼为亲友祝福。事情多还没来得及钓人，诗人此时被机工操得想要了，跪在地上撸动自己的性器，不一会手上就湿哒哒的。  
“还在客厅就忍不住了？”  
舞者打开房门，走近来看看他淫乱的前辈们，诗人今天还特地烫了头，有种不知道哪来的贵族感，如果不是嘴里还含着别人的鸡巴的话，合身的礼服衬得诗人身体线条明显，特别是挺翘的屁股，舞者上手揉了两把，手指陷在臀肉里，诗人吞下机工的精液，表达不满。  
“别弄脏我的礼服！”  
舞者点点头，脱下了诗人裁剪得当的西裤，舞者动了点脑筋，为了不打扰诗人给机工口，舞者裁开诗人的底裤，用轮刃，诗人马上翻了个大大的白眼。  
“弄坏我多少条内裤了？”  
“我赔。”  
机工扶着刚发泄过一次的性器，在诗人脸上磨蹭，留下腥臭的液体，机工这么兴致勃勃诗人还挺惊讶的，配合着褪去衣物，舞者问要不要双龙，机工拒绝了，看来他想要一些独占的时间，又迫不及待。  
“等不及的话就坐上来。”  
诗人赤身裸体地跪坐在地上，带着茧的手指搅动自己的后穴，性器翘在腹前，舞者从背后环抱住诗人，硬起的鸡巴磨蹭着臀瓣，舞者咬住诗人的后颈，用犬齿叼住那块细嫩的皮肉，留下一圈整齐的牙印，诗人发出一声闷哼，抽出手指，舞者就从善如流，把自己送进去，插入得很顺利，里面早已又湿又软，热情地包裹上来，舞者很快得挺动腰身，操干那些饥渴的穴肉，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，机工则是听从诗人的提议，在扩张自己的穴，指尖划着圈取悦自己的身体，然后抽出能拉出细丝的手指，扶着诗人的阴茎坐下去。  
都变成负距离了。  
诗人心想，有种异样的愉悦。  
诗人尝到了血腥味，机工把他的嘴唇咬破了，铁锈味弥漫开来，灵巧舌尖探进嘴里，发现没有阻碍以后肆无忌惮地掠夺空气，血腥味刺激了性欲，机工摆着腰，让饱满的龟头顶到他的前列腺，机工很快就掌握了技巧，毕竟这跟打手枪差不多，机工很恶劣地在诗人的脖子和胸口留下青紫色的咬痕，舞者的手指揉搓着诗人红肿的乳头，然后往外拧，诗人被弄得疼，机工能感觉到自己体内的鸡巴突突地跳，而舞者感觉自己的鸡巴被一下一下夹紧，溢出的快感让舞者忍不住又重又深地操诗人前辈的屁股。  
诗人精瘦的手臂上青筋凸显，他一只手扯着舞者的手臂，一只手被机工抓着去抚慰他的鸡巴，诗人的手在抖，甚至握不住机工的阴茎，诗人全身都在颤抖，持续的疼痛让他的意识清醒，也许吧，他觉得快要被溺死，他的尾羽被剪去，飞不起来，暴风骤雨呼啸而来，打湿了他的脸蛋，海水和泪水都一样咸所以不能断定到底哭没哭。  
舞者敏感的察觉到诗人今天哭得好甜，或许每天都这么甜，但是现在格外迷人。  
“前辈……”  
舞者轻轻啄吻那些被他啃出来的血印，放缓了速度，感觉怀里这个热得发烫的身子的颤抖，和机工交换了一个充满诗人味道的吻。  
情况有点失控，但也在意料之中。  
他们交换了体位，地点，疯狂地做爱，从客厅滚到卧室再到浴室，诗人把舞者顶在浴室的磨砂玻璃上，亲吻他的发旋，相比之下格外温柔地律动着，舞者跟个八爪鱼似的扒着诗人，叫得动人，而机工把自己当成无情的打桩机，硬要说的话，诗人觉得地基都要被钻坏了。  
“……？你们今天是想榨干我么。”  
诗人沙哑的声音听起来很性感，三个大男人挤一个浴缸还是太窄，诗人站起来打开花洒，就算把那些精液混合物洗干净也弄不掉一身的淤青咬痕。  
“下回可以帮你在大腿上写满正字。”  
舞者略显疲惫地躺在浴缸里看过去，把修长的大腿搭在机工肩膀上。  
诗人前辈早上就拿着伊甸长弓出去了。  
太强了……  
舞者窝在懒人沙发上一动也不想动，诗人今天一定是穿了那件高领衬衣出去，不然也太骚了，舞娘想想他们的杰作，又有点期待前辈被魔物撕碎衣物，全队的人都看见那些情欲痕迹！或者被魔界花的触手这样那样。下腹隐隐发热的舞娘决定不想了。  
机工在打木桩。  
诗人回来的时候，身上完好无损，好可惜哎，高领把脖子都遮住了，但是嘴唇上的伤口可盖不了。  
“前辈，没人问你嘴唇怎么了么？”  
舞者歪过头，诗人闻言坐了过来。  
“问就是被狗咬了。”  
舞者咯咯笑了起来，扑到诗人身上，含住那块结痂了的唇肉，又有了点存货的舞娘把手伸进诗人衣服里摸，巧到好处的肌肉，摸起来很舒服，后来干脆把衬衣卷到胸口以上，画面一度非常色情，舞娘撕开那两创口贴，含住肿大的乳头，诗人浑身一僵，铁打的诗人也顶不住舞娘饿虎扑食，浑身骨头都嘎吱嘎吱响。  
“舞娘你起开。”  
机工不知道为什么打木桩打着打着打着打了好几个喷嚏，懂了，诗人又骂他了。  
“？”  
总之机工看见了大概是春天到了猫咪抱着主人的腿发情，用那根东西到处乱操，主人无可奈何只能用湿棉签缓解宠物的情欲的场景。  
“我还要保养手枪先走了。”  
“嗯。”  
诗人点头应了，指尖不轻不重地按着舞娘的腺体，另一只手撸动舞娘精神的性器，舞娘乖巧地张开腿，方便诗人的抚慰，舞娘的下体湿的一塌糊涂，被双倍的快感刺激地吐着舌头，表情好像有性瘾的妓女，性瘾明明是诗人的技能，诗人的手配合得很好，不愧是吟游诗人，把弹琴的本事用到这里也得心应手，舞娘的腺液流了诗人满手，诗人一边按压那个柔软的腺体，一边用手茧揉搓敏感的龟头，每一根筋都被诗人揉过，蛋蛋被稍微使劲地往外扯，舞娘的小腿肚子都爽得在打抖，脚趾蜷起来，穴道痉挛着越收越紧，诗人反而屈起手指把肉穴撑开，重重地按上腺体，舞娘尖叫着射了出来，后面也死死咬着诗人的手指，诗人由着他，等到舞娘缓过劲来才把手指抽出来，啵地一声带出不少淫水。  
“前辈……”  
舞娘凑过去索吻，尖利的犬齿把伤口刮开了，舞娘吮着伤口流出来的血，诗人知道他是故意的，又无可奈何，只能在舞娘头上狠狠敲了一个爆栗。


End file.
